Ginger Hirano
is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She was the camerawoman in "Lights, Candace, Action!", who whispered to Phineas that he had forgotten to remove the lens cap on the camera. (Curiously, the episode's print novelization in Runaway Hit does not identify her by name in this scene.) In "S'Winter", she along with Holly, Milly, and Katie help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter. She was talking to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella about the Jones' hamster in "Interview With a Platypus". When the Fireside Girls were trying to raise money to save the Star-nosed Mole, Ginger got severely scratched up by a cat she was "cat-sitting" in "At the Car Wash". She washed hair, walked on backs, and did the salt scrub in "Spa Day". Physical Appearance Ginger has straight black hair, brown eyes, and her uniform has a red collar and cuffs. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane! ") * Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take A Quiz") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch (Baljeet, removed from disagreement) ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") Relationships Baljeet Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, similar to Isabella having a crush on Phineas. She expressed this interest many times when the Fireside Girls looked for the maracanut tree, however no one else seems to understand her crush, unlike Isabella's. In fact, the other girls have revoked her "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch twice just for claiming Baljeet was cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information ﻿ *Her first speaking appearance came in "Interview With a Platypus", where she made a comment on behalf of the "Jones' hamster" *She bears a striking resemblance to Candace's best friend, Stacy Hirano, which has led to speculation that she is Stacy's little sister, though this could be a simple coincidence. *She and Katie were at the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster, though they weren't wearing their berets or sashes. *Despite having a crush on Baljeet, Ginger showed no jealousy towards Baljeet's crush on Mishti in the episode "That Sinking Feeling". A possible reason is she had no interest in Baljeet at the time. A more likely reason is that Ginger was not seen near Baljeet or Mishti during the episode. *She and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. Appearances *Rollercoaster *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *The Fast and the Phineas *S'Winter *Raging Bully *Candace Loses Her Head *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *Tree to Get Ready *Put That Putter Away *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *Lights, Candace, Action! *Jerk De Soleil *Run Away Runway *Leave the Busting to Us! *Out of Toon *The Ballad of Badbeard *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Out to Launch *Interview With a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Day of the Living Gelatin *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *That Sinking Feeling *Spa Day *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Cheer Up Candace *Fireside Girl Jamboree *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Candace's Big Day *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Hip Hip Parade *The Lemonade Stand *Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! *Wizard of Odd *Rollercoaster: The Musical! Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Category:Females